


to the beat of our hearts at the same time

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, So is Felix, hyunjin is adorable, i’m soft, playlist au ???, this is my first one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: hyunlix au where felix makes plenty of spotify playlists, explaining the reasons behind each one in the description, hyunjin starts to follow him and sees that there's more to it than just songs,,,,,, and falls in love with him through the songs that gives rythm to felix's heart
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	to the beat of our hearts at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,,, this is my first one shot :3 also yeah this is based on my playlists on spotify
> 
> edit: i don’t claim this anymore omg fjejfjzkdj  
> 

there’s only one thing that felix loves more than baking: and it’s creating playlists on spotify. each song resonates in his heart and makes him feel all types of way. as soon as he hears a new one, he already knows in which playlist it’s going to be.

to this day, felix has twelve spotify playlists, but only six are public. one to watch sunsets to, one to feel like you’re the main character of the story, one to cry to, one made of songs he’ll never skip and another being a smaller version of the last one. this one, entitled _just fall in love with me already_ , could read «each songs here is a part of me, wanna try to know me better?;)» in its description box.

felix only has six followers, them being two of his friends and four complete strangers. he doesn’t know how any of them found his account but he couldn’t bring himself to imagine it, since he always feels like nobody would care enough to notice him.

but hyunjin, yeah hyunjin... he was something else. finding endearing every little details about someone, whether he knew them or not. he fell in love with every little things that made someone the way they were, from their voices late in the night to what were their biggest fears. his friends always liked to tease him about how observant he was, to which he would always answer « it’s not my fault if y’all aren’t as passionate as i am ». passionate, yeah that’s one word that could describe him perfectly.

that’s how, in that late spring night, hyunjin found one playlist felix made, and finding it great, he decided to go onto his profile and follow him, before listening to other playlists he made. immediately, the _just fall in love with me already_ playlist attracts him, he then reads the description box and he’s amused. gosh, it’s been such a long time since he last wanted to know more about someone.

he doesn’t put the playlist on shuffle, afraid that he’ll miss some kinds of hints in the order the songs were displayed. halfway through the playlist, he notices that felix has amazing taste in music, even though he doesn’t know every song, he listens to it dearly and tries to put a face on felix. he tries to imagine how the boy was feeling when he first discovered those songs that were now so important to him. did he shout to them from the top of his lungs? or did it make him tear up in his bed at night? suddenly, he wishes he knew felix, just so he could hug him.

but as soon as he hears the first note of that one hamilton song, hyunjin can’t help but laugh. he was really close to fall in love with felix, but a musical? seriously? even though it wasn’t of his liking, he could already imagine himself on a sofa, looking at the other boy, begging him to watch it together, and hyunjin agreeing while shaking his head, just so that he could play with his adorable boyfriend’s hair. his daydreaming went to an end as soon as the song ended too. he wanted to know more of him. he wanted to know felix.

it was already 4am when hyunjin tried to find anyone named felix on twitter. he tried to put the same @ everywhere but nothing appeared. yet, it didn’t break down hyunjin’s motivation to find him. after stalking multiples accounts, he had the idea to look for the other persons following felix’s spotify, and search for their @ instead of felix’s. leading to him finding an account on instagram. this boy was (seemingly) called changbin, and he swears he saw him once on the campus (or maybe his brain was playing with him, by giving him false hopes?).

it didn’t really matter anymore when he looked in the section where changbin was tagged, leading him to find another @, @cloudyleexie. he clicked on it, and he felt his heart twitched at the sight. he didn’t know if it was the boy he was looking for, yet he thought he was the most beautiful human being he ever saw.

should he send a message? then, it hits him. everything he did just to find him, plus he isn’t even sure it’s him. what if it’s not? he’s just going to seem so weird. he locks his phone and decides it’s time to sleep, just after following the boy.

x

hyunjin wakes up, checks the time on his phone and sighs when he sees it’s 3pm, « what a waste ». even if he had nothing planned, he hated losing a part of his day into nothingness. he watches his notifications, yet nothing seems to interest him. he goes on instagram, refresh the page and nothing appears. he sighs while throwing his phone before going to take a shower.

x

a few weeks has passed ever since he followed this boy on instagram. yet, he couldn’t find himself to send a message, too scared of how the other boy would see him. if it wasn’t him, hyunjin would make a fool of himself, and he was already enough of a weirdo to be judged like that by someone he didn’t know. but if it was him, he was even more scared, how would felix react? “did you really do all that just to find me?”, “i’m not interested”, “i’m not even into boys”. hyunjin would rather keep imagining felix in his head instead of confronting him.

everyday he would listen to felix’s playlists, and sometimes, he would even look at what he was listening if he was online. it made him feel like they shared something, even if it was one sided. and it was enough for hyunjin, or at least, he wished it was.

x

the end of semester had come and felix was excited. tonight was the night. well not exactly, but to him, it was. it was his first party ever since he was in university. the party wasn’t supposed to be big or anything but when he arrived, over 50 persons were already there. the music was loud, so loud that he found the feeling exhilarating. he kept on smiling while getting more and more in the mood.

changbin disappeared somewhere and somehow, felix couldn’t bring himself to care when _break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored_ started to play in the background. he immediately went in the biggest room of the house (where the music was coming from) just to find a crowd of people, all shouting the lyrics in synch. felix gladly accompanied them, noticing that one boy in front of him was taller than the rest, making him stand out. _he’s hot_ , he thought. his face reminded something to felix but he couldn’t remember where he saw it. he started to think more about it and when it felt like he was close enough to guess, changbin found his way back with two drinks in his hand, one of them handed toward felix, who gladly accepted it.

x

hyunjin had drink enough for a whole year. he was never a huge drinker, but this night, seeing felix (or the one whom he thought was felix), he felt like he needed some. _it’s not like i’m going to talk to him anyways_ , he thought to himself. he then proceeded to go to the bathroom upstairs, and fuck, even after coming here a few times, he still couldn’t believe how big the house was. when he found it, he decided to wash his face with water and take a break for a bit. he wished he could talk to felix, or just ask him if he was the one under all those playlists he was now listening to on a daily basis.

he had enough of fantasizing about felix without knowing who he was. he wanted to hold him in the night when he was anxious, he wanted to make him laugh, he wanted to go on cute dates with him and to make him the happiest. he wanted to share a playlist with him, knowing this meant a lot to him. if only he could see him. if only he could tell him how important he was to him.

a knock on the door brought him back to reality, but before he could say something felix was in front of him, leaving him speechless.

“i’m sorry! i didn’t see you there, i’ll lea-“ “no!”, was all that hyunjin managed to say, making felix look up to him, amusement showing up on his face, while hyunjin was turning red. “you can stay, it’s okay, i was about to leave anyway” he tries. felix smiles, and oh, how many times hyunjin imagined it. he shakes his head and starts walking through the door, tasting bitterness in his mouth. _why couldn’t he be normal? why couldn’t he ask for his name? if only he di-_

“felix”, hyunjin turns back so quickly, his eyes sparkling, “my name is felix, what about yours?” hyunjin must be dreaming. “cat got your tongue?” felix jokes and once again, hyunjin finds himself blushing. _why can’t he function correctly?_ he thinks, but the answer is right in front of him. “i’m hyunjin!”, he said overly excited, which felix seems to notice and he chuckles. “nice to meet you, hyunjin”

hyunjin felt like he could die anytime soon. his heart was beating so fast, even faster when felix asked him to stay with him for a bit. he closes the bathroom door, saying he wanted to be tranquil for a moment. how could hyunjin be calm when the boy he dreamt of day and night was by his side?

he was smaller than what he imagined and hyunjin was falling in love even more. he tried to talk with him about what he liked, just to make sure it was the right person. then, it hits felix. he remembers. “wait, don’t you follow me on instagram?”, hyunjin reddens even more (felix didn’t think it was possible, but yet, finds it endearing). felix continues “it’s okay!! it’s not a reproach or anything! to be honest, when i saw you followed me, i thought it was a fake account...” now hyunjin was intrigued, and it showed on his face apparently since felix immediately explains himself “it’s just that you only have two pictures, where you look like a model.... i was pretty sure it wasn’t a real account”

hyunjin was looking deep into felix’s eyes, and felix founds himself unsettled. _he really looks like a model though_. “i could say the same to you” “what? my account seems fake??”, felix pouted. hyunjin smiled, and felix was amazed. how could someone be so gorgeous? “no it doesn’t. i was talking about you being a model”, it was now felix’s turn to blush. suddenly, his hands were a lot more interesting.

“i know this might sound weird but-“

someone suddenly bursts into the bathroom and hyunjin curses them in his head. felix watches the drunk girl who just came in, followed by one of her friend, then he feels his hand pulled by someone. something. hyunjin’s hand. was he dreaming? he looks up to hyunjin, who just asks him to follow him. felix nods, _he would follow him anywhere._

hyunjin drags them to the roof, and felix is even more impressed. has he been there before? hyunjin was still holding felix’s hand, and felix somehow hoped that he would never let him go. the alcohol in hyunjin’s blood was starting to disappear, and he doesn’t know if he’ll have the courage to ask felix what he wanted before. but felix is not one to forget about it, being too attached to details, just like hyunjin.

“so, you wanted to say something in the bathroom?”

hyunjin feigned ignorance, looking at the stars, “i don’t know what you mean”. but, oh boy, he didn’t know how persistent could tiny felix be. he called him with such a deep voice that hyunjin felt his heart miss a beat, looked down, and saw the _prettiest_ person alive, he thought once again. he blushed and looked back up to the stars, still holding his hand, he started talking again “i know this might sounds really weird and i hope you won’t see me as a creep after i say it but”, he paused, “ a while ago, i found someone on spotify, who made really good playlists. one of them is entitled _just fall in love with me already_ so i decided to listen to it, and gosh... i really wanted to know more about them. that’s why i tried to look for them and it lead me to your instagram account...” he looks at felix in his eyes, hoping to see a light just like the one he had in his, just to make sure it was him and not someone else. but he doesn’t. felix listens calmly but doesn’t express anything, or well, it’s not visible on his face.

hyunjin was about to speak again but he realizes what he just said as a wave of shame washed over him and now, he just wants to jump off the roof. “well, it obviously isn’t you and now i look ridiculous”, he lets go of felix’s hand, “i’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, have a nice night”, he mentally punches himself. what did he expect? that it would be that easy? he starts to walk to go back into the house, yet he feels the tiniest hand holding him back. he turns back to see felix slightly smiling.

“and so?”

“so what?”

“did you fall in love?”

hyunjin was troubled by the sudden question. well, felix was his first thought in the morning and his last thought before going to bed. he always listened to his playlists, always hoped he was doing alright and somehow he was hoping they would meet someday.... but was he in love? he stopped thinking about it when felix’s deep voice brought him back to reality. was it always this deep? hyunjin felt weak.

“what if i told you that i’m the person who made the playlist?”

“this isn’t funny felix....”

“would you fall in love with me?”

hyunjin didn’t know how to react anymore. was felix drunk? was he kidding him? seeing that hyunjin wasn’t going to answer, felix unlocked his phone and went to spotify, only to show him his account. hyunjin couldn’t believe it. all the playlists were there. he looked back at felix, who was smiling brightly now. hyunjin started smiling too, and took felix into his arms and made them both spin, making the youngest laugh. _i want to hear it everyday,_ hyunjin thought. if only he could be the reason behind felix’s happiness, just like he was the one behind his happiness.

when he puts him down, he looks at him so intensely, only to notice that felix was watching his lips. his mouth goes dry, and felix looks up with a smile, giving hyunjin the green light to kiss him. felix keeps his hands around hyunjin’s neck and it’s even better than what hyunjin ever dreamed of. they separate after a few more kisses and they both laugh like idiots.

“i’m assuming that you’re in love with me, huh” felix joked only to be shut up by hyunjin who kissed him one more time. “you have no idea how much i’ve been yearning to do that”. felix blushes and they both sit down. they talk about what they like and dislike, their funniest memories, and to felix, _it feels like it’s meant to be_. never before he had felt something like that.

he plays with hyunjin’s hair while they both look at the stars. hyunjin asks more questions about how he made the playlists, what are his favorites songs and why. felix gladly respond to everything and for the first time in forever, he feels truly listened to.

after talking for almost two hours, felix offers hyunjin one of his airpods to listen to music together. they put the said playlist on, and ~~luckily~~ for hyunjin, that one song from hamilton plays. he stands back to look at felix and starts laughing, felix just looks up at him, waiting for him to spit it out.

“what?” “i almost forgot about this... but i’ve never seen hamilton”, now felix’s mouth is wide open.

“excUSE ME?” hyunjin can’t stop laughing, while felix starts to mutter something about forcing him to see it with him. hyunjin pauses for a bit and softly says “yeah, i would definitely love that”, smiling at the boy he fell in love with, already.

x

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> twt: vmneskz


End file.
